The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy perennial herbaceous plant of the genus Geranium a member of the Geraniaceae family and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99.
This new cultivar of Geranium arose as a chance seedling at the nursery of
Mr Hans Kramer
Kwerkerij de Hessenhof
Hessenweg 41
6718 TC Ede
Netherlands.
The true parentage of Geranium xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99 is not known.
Geranium xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99 was discovered in August of 1994. Geranium xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99 is the result of this single seedling being grown and observed and the unique characteristics of which include yellow-green foliage with almost orange stems in the spring and yellow green foliage at flowering, the flowers being, violet-blue, distinguish Geranium xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
The new cultivar has been reproduced from this single plant asexually by division and basal cuttings. This asexual reproduction has shown the unique features of the new cultivar to be stable and that they are reproduced true to type in successive generations. The first asexual reproduction of the cultivar was carried out by Hans Kramer at his aforementioned nursey.
Geranium xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99 forms spreading mounded clumps with deeply cut divided yellow-green leaves, Geranium xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99will flower for many weeks starting mid June through to early October. Geranium xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99 can be compared to Geranium xe2x80x98ANN FOLKARDxe2x80x99 (not patented).
Geranium xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99 differs from Geranium xe2x80x98ANN FOLKARDxe2x80x99 by way of the combination of foliar and flower color. A detailed comparison of plants of the cultivars xe2x80x98BLOGOLDxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98ANN FOLKARDxe2x80x99 appears in chart A.
The plant thrives best in full sun and well drained soil. The plant does not succeed well in dry shade. The plants were observed at the nursery of Blooms of Bressingham, Ltd. in Bressingham, Diss, Norfolk, England, under normal UK conditions, throughout the growing season, February until November.